Total Drama Life
by radxmel
Summary: Courtney's life after TDI. Things happen: you'll just have to read and see, CxD of course, rated T for safety. Reviews pl0x, thanks!
1. Lying Awake

**Total Drama Life**

Prologue

I'll probably never forget my experience at Camp Wawanakwa- all those different personalities bunched into one island of total and utter chaotic moments. Sure there were a few things that derailed my temper, but overall, it was a pretty amazing experience. I made friends, and even something you could call a "boyfriend"… for a short time. At the end of the competition we all went our separate ways: back home. I suppose I kept in touch with a few people, most of all Bridgette; only on Myspace though, but, we ended up drifting apart, just like everyone else. I wonder if I'll ever see any of them again.

Ch. 1: Lying Awake

Glowing stars were scattered across my black ceiling. My eyes scanned each one, counting. I had lost count at some point- I was paying more attention to my iPod. Listening to Fiona Apple always made me calm at night, and yet, I couldn't seem to fall asleep.  
I rolled to my side, my hand dangling at the end of my bed. All I could think of was my parents' discussion on moving to Orlando. I really liked it in Toronto, I had friends, and I really, _really_ didn't want to move. But it was clearly imminent.

What crap.

Another thing was on my mind as well. A certain someone from a certain camp during a certain summer. And that certain someone brought out the real me: the me that didn't abide by all the rules.  
"_Ugh_," I thought to myself. "_Never mind- who am I kidding, I'm still a goody-two-shoe, but I just can't help it._"I sighed,"_Hah._"

I rolled to my other side- still unable to fall asleep. I sat up, taking out my earphones as I walked to my door. I went downstairs to get sleeping pills and a glass of water. As I opened the fridge I looked at a picture that was magnetized onto it. It was the photo that was taken of the contestants at Total Drama Island. I smirked at it, laughing in my head at the fact the boardwalk basically collapsed, sending us down into that freakin' cold water.  
I took the pills and made my way to my bed, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

_Ugh he's spraying a tree with red spray paint. What a shocker._

_Where the hell does he get those spray cans anyways…_

"_Why do you smell worse than usual?"_

"_It's Owen's stink; it's following me around like my juvenile record."_

_Like that makes you cool. What a delinquent._

"_Well I'm heading back" ANYWHERE else from this… freak, "this stupid game must be almost over by now!"_

_I'm just gonna walk pass him, quickly. Come on Courtney let's go go go. We have a challenge to win!_

"_You're going the wrong way."_

"_Excuse me? I was a CIT- remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way."_

_I am totally not going the wrong way._

"_No… it's that way."_

"_Ugh!"_

_What the hell just happened!?_

"_Ack!"_

_"Very funny!! NOW LET ME GO!!"_

_"Hey princess! This isn't my idea of fun either!"_

_"Great Duncan."_

_Now how the hell are we suppose to function correctly!?_

_"NOW WHAT!?"_

_"Ya wanna make out?"_

_Hmm maybe a second won't hurt. His face is so close to mine…_

I flung up from my bed, covers flopping as I did so. My eyes were wide open, "WHOA!" I said to myself.  
What a _bizarre _dream that was.  
It was so weird, having a dream about Duncan. Especially the end of it… I don't usually remember my dreams like that, but that one was definitely destined to stay in my mind for a long ass time.  
I went down-stairs; it was pretty quiet, aside from the sizzling of what I thought to be eggs and toast.

I was totally right.

"Morning mom." I gave her a half smile, my usual morning greeting.

"Oh morning Courtney, how'd you sleep?" Her usual morning greeting.

"_Wonderfully_." It was probably easy to catch my sarcastic tone.

I sat down on one of the stools at the island-counter. Resting my chin in my palms, I watched my mom as she walked towards me with a plate of white eggs and plain toast in one hand, and a glass of soymilk in the other. She set it down in front of me with her same old smile.

"Thanks mom."

She responded with her continuous smiling.

I picked at my eggs with my fork. I eventually ended up eating some of it, and maybe a fourth of the toast. I chugged the soymilk. I waited for my mom to go upstairs, until I had the opportune moment to give the rest of my food to Cow- my Dalmatian puppy that I got for my birthday; seemed like a cute name at the time.  
Standing up, I took my plate and put it in the sink. I washed it a bit and shoved it into the dishwasher.  
I walked towards the couch and turned on the TV. I laid across the couch, stretching out my legs.  
I felt a poke on my head.

"Well good morning sunshine."

It was my dad; he was raising an eyebrow mockingly.

I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed and that I was on my way to falling asleep. Damn those pills were heavy duty.

"Oh hi dad. What's the news on Orlando?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

He sat next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You know we have to move. It's not really my choice- the company needs us to move. You know that."

I gave him a fake smile, "Okay." I looked down at my feet.

"Tell you what. Wait, what's today?"

"Saturday, dad."

"Ok, well, next Thursday we're gonna send you to Aunt Christy's and you can go to that Halloween thing at Universal Studios with your cousins Friday night, which I believe that day is actually Halloween."

"Halloween Horror Nights?"

"Yeah, that's it. So how about it? A warm welcome of Orlando?"

"Sure dad. Chain saws, rubber decapitated heads, some fake blood here and there. Warm. Just warm. I can feel the warmness right now."

"Blah blah blah. You'll end up having fun you'll see," he stood up, looking down at me, "I suggest you start packing your things in boxes that you'd like to take, 'cause me and your mom aren't coming with you-- we're gonna be in Orlando about two weeks after."

I stood up as well, arms crossed on my chest. I sighed; shifting my eyes from my dad to something else, then back to my dad. This whole moving this was a little overwhelming, but at least I got some time away from my parents' rules rules rules.

"Okay," _whatever_, "I'll be upstairs."

**A/N**

**Alriiiight well this is my first fan fic on this website. I was inspired to write a fan fic on here because all the ones I've read were pretty cool**

**Sooooo. Tell me what you think, I'll be writing A LOT more if you think the beginning is pretty good.**

**p.s. In case you haven't realised, this fan fic is about Courtney's life after TDI. So you probably know what to look for…. wink**

**p.s.s. If you're good at pointing out subliminal things, you'll figure out what's gonna happen at Halloween Horror Nights.**

**p.s.s.s. I went to Halloween Horror Nights last week, it was awesome, and so when Courtney goes there you'll get an almost accurately detailed explanation of the scene.**


	2. Packing and Shopping and Houses, Oh My!

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 2: Packing and Shopping and Houses, Oh My!

I stared at my bookshelf, wondering how I was going to fit all my literature into the box. I looked at the box with detest, and looked back at my bookshelf. I took out a book, The Lovely Bones, opened it for a moment, and closed it, putting it into the box. For the next 10 minutes I was struggling to get all the books to fit neatly into that box.  
I rummaged through the crap that was on the floor of my closet. I ended up stopping at a luggage bag- the one I used for Total Drama Island. I still had a few things in there, I suppose I'm a pack rat sometimes, considering it had been over a year since TDI and most would think that bag would be empty by now. I put my hand in it, searching to see what I could have possibly left inside. I pulled out something almost round, only to see it was the skull Duncan had carved for me. I shot a half, yet fake smile at it. I sat on my butt; my feet were tired from the crouching.  
I was staring off into the skull, turning it around and looking at the "D+C" on the back of it. I held the skull by its eye sockets, having it face me. I winced at it, and threw it backwards so that it landed into the labelled "STUFF" box.  
I cracked my neck, and rolled my eyes. I tried to divert my mind to something else besides Duncan. I took a deep breath.  
Standing up, I made my way to my cell phone. I needed to call my best friend, Darien, and spend some time with her. Man was I gonna miss her. I dialled the number, it rang, and she picked up.

"Yo."

I grinned, and fell on my back, on my bed, "Hey Darien, it's Courtney."

"Oh my gosh! Courtney! When are you moving? I've been trying to call you how come you weren't picking up?" I had to pull the phone away from my ear a bit, since she was almost shrieking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I've been busy, you know- packing and stuff. It's been a little overwhelming but I guess I gotta get over it," I sighed, "oh, and, I'm leaving this Thursday…"

"Ugh Courtney why do you have to move?" I could sense the desperation in her voice.

"It's not my fault, it's my dad's company's fault. They want us to move for some reason that I don't even know about," I sat up, my forehead in one of my hand's palm, "and trust me it's not like I want to move."

"You could always live with me ya'know! Stay in my closet, feed you crackers and cheese..." She was trying to make me laugh. It kind of worked. I giggled.

"Hah ok sure definitely because that'll work."

"I tried. So, are we hanging out today or what? We could go shopping together, for old times' sake."

"Okay. I'll get ready."

"Alright I'll be there to pick you in an hour!" I heard the hanging up of the phone.

_Hopefully today will keep my mind off of all this moving,_ I thought to myself.

I got off my bed, and walked towards my dresser's mirror. I stared at myself, but not in a narcissistic way. I was looking at how much I had changed since TDI. My hair was much longer, and I had dyed it strawberry blonde, it had a wave to it but I kind-of liked it.  
I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. I stared at my tongue piercing. It was a purple rod with spheres at each end. How the hell I convinced my mom to let me do this was a mystery to everyone. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I needed to do something sweet little Courtney wouldn't do. It was something I needed to get off my chest you could say.  
I backed away from the mirror headed to my closet and changed into black skinny jeans and a small white spaghetti strapped tank top. I cringed my nose and decided to put my orange cashmere sweater-cardigan over it.  
I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair a bit. I got my cell phone and shoved it into my small purple purse, went downstairs and got a bottle of water. I closed the fridge and turned around, and there was my dad again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going shopping with Darien."

He motioned me (nicely of course) to get out of the way since I was in front of the fridge. He opened it, got out a bottle of water as well.

"Do you have money?" he opened the bottle and took a sip.

"No. I was just about to ask you for some." I opened mine, and took a sip too.

He walked towards the counter and took his wallet off of it, opened it and handed me a dollar.

"Here you go," he started to laugh a bit.

"DAD!" I grinned, "Come on!"

"Okay, okay," he pulled out a few twenties and handed them to me, "don't go too crazy." He sat down on a stool and read the newspaper that was set on the counter.

I hugged him and walked towards the door. My cell phone rang; I took it out of my purse quickly, and put it to my ear.

"Darien?"

"Yep yep. I'm outside, you ready?" she said it with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm about to put on my shoes I'll be out in a second." I hung up.

I opened the shoe closet and got my silver, closed toed pumps. (I have a fetish for high heels- what can I say, but I got over the wedges type after TDI) I closed the shoe closet, and headed out the door, saying bye to my dad.

He shouted out to me, "Don't forget to call when you're coming home!"

"Right!" I shut the door.

I ran to Darien's car, opened the door, and jumped in.

"Heeeeey Courtney, how much did you bring? I brought a ton because I want to spend as much time as I can with you today!"

I pulled out the money my dad had given me and started to count the twenties- "Holy crap he gave me 400 dollars."

"Oh my gosh!" he giggled, "We're gonna get you _such cute_ outfits for your new school!"

I rolled my eyes, even though I loved shopping, "Yeah, you better help pick them out."

"Duh."

And we drove off to the mall.

--

The mall was PACKED. After all, it was a Saturday. I looked around at the stores, thinking which one to go to first. Darien already had an idea though.

"Ruehl!" she pointed, "They finished it!"

I turned my head to where she was pointing, it was a brick store, NYC styled. "Oh my god Darien! I've been waiting for this store to open up here! This is awesome, let's go in!" I was actually really excited.

"That's the spirit," she took my arm and led me quickly inside the store.

The store was dimly lit, and fashionable apparel was everywhere. It was like every girl's dream. Ruehl was a new branch of Abercrombie, much more expensive, the clothes almost looked the same, but there was a more sophisticated look to it.

"Okay. We need to get you some summer clothing, 'cause Florida is WAY hot, basically all year long," she turned her head to face long sleeves, "but it might be a little chilly in Orlando, so you might need some thin, long sleeve shirts."

My eyes widened, "Wow you've got this all planned out." I mocked her and grinned.

"Yeah I really get into shopping."

I picked out some "Beth" styled tank tops; a dark grey, a dark burgundy, and a navy one. Darien was off in a different section getting some things for herself. I walked over to the woven shirts.

_I love these types of shirts!_ I thought to myself.

I got two "Tara" styled ones: blue and brown. I turned around and saw Darien running up to me, shoving long sleeves in my face.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's this?!" my eyebrows raised and eyes widened.

"Ohhhh nothing, just a little bit of clothing."

"A LITTLE!?"

"Oh come on you _need_ them."

"I _need_ them? Hehe," she was smiling, "okay I'll get them."

We went to purchase the clothes we picked out. I ended up getting the tanks I picked earlier, the woven shirts, and red, blue, and green V-Neck long sleeves.  
We exited the store, talking like normal, preppy teens. Hanging out with Darien really made shopping 100 times more fun. She was so bubbly. We were talking about boys, she had brought up Duncan.

"So, tell me, Courtney, how's that Duncan guy?"

"Darien…" I rolled my eyes, "I haven't talked to him in like over a year. It was just a little fling, you know how it is."

She scoffed, "Whatever! I bet you still think about him!" She nudged me playfully.

I nudged her back, "I do not!" This conversation made me blush.

Lie.

"You probably still have that skull he made you!"

I denied it, "No freakin' way! What makes you think I'd keep that creepy thing?"

Lie. Again.

"Haha whatev-" she stopped, and stared. She was developing a small grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her, and looked at the direction she was looking at. It was the Hot Topic store, "Darien I know what you're thinking but don't even think about it!"

"Oh come onnnnn! Haven't you ever wondered how it looks like in there?"

"I am NOT goth Darien!"

She shook her head, "The store isn't only for goth people, and it has some cute stuff too! It's not as scary as it looks."

"Fine whatever," I cringed my nose at the place, "let's go in."

We walked into Hot Topic; there were a few people in the store, the norm from what I could tell from outside every time I had passed this store before. Most of the eyes though, diverted to us. I knew what they were thinking: _"What are thesetwo doing in here?"  
_I looked down at the ground, but then told myself that it doesn't matter what they think, so I held it back up and kept a confident posture. We were walking towards the section where pants were. I scanned the wall, looking at the clothes. There were pants with chains, pants with lines of neon colours… with chains, and did I mention there were pants with chains?  
But then I saw the skinny jeans. Those types of jeans always caught my eye. There were so many different colours though in this place! They looked so fashionable. I pointed them out to Darien.

"Hey, how about those? They look cute," I shifted my point to the purple skinny jeans, "Especially the purple ones."

She looked at the pants, and then smiled at me, "See you found something you like already. How about you try them on?"

I took a size 0 and headed to the dressing room. There was only one, luckily, no one was in it, and it was open, so I just went in and shut the door. Darien was outside the door, waiting for me, but not patiently.

"Are you done?" I could hear the tapping of her foot.

"Almost!" I was shoving my legs in the pants.

I succeeded in getting them on. I looked at myself in the mirror, turning to the side to look at my butt. _They actually look pretty good_, I thought to myself.

Darien knocked on the door. It startled me. I could have sworn my head turned a complete 360, figuratively speaking. I had forgotten she was waiting to see how they looked on me as well. I opened the door, only to see a giant, bright smile smacked on her face.

"They look AMAZING! You should TOTALLY get them! I'm getting the red ones!"

I boasted, "Haha okay okay I'll admit they look pretty good!" I looked down at the pants I was wearing and pulled up the tag to see the price, "and they're only 40 bucks!"

We paid for our pants, the cashier gave us a little "_ok weird"_ look, but we were giddy. We left Hot Topic and went on something Darien and I like to call a **shoe hunt**!

"Ok. Courtney, now we need to get you shoes. How about…."

I could finished her sentence any day, "VICTORIA'S SECRET!?"

"YEAH!" the face Darien put on was priceless.

We went to Victoria's Secret and looked at all the amazing shoes. I didn't know where to choose from, but one of them caught my eye quickly enough.

They were an oxford/pump styled shoe, called "BCBGIRLS Grommeted Pump". They were black, with cute straps on it, and two silver un-holed buttons at its side.

I turned around to look for Darien and show them to her, but she was busy getting shoes of her own, I smiled at that. I looked back at the shoes and asked one of the employees to get me a size 7.  
As a waited, Darien came to me with two bags of shoes. She had probably bought three pairs of shoes.

"Jeez Darien would you like to buy 10 more pairs of shoes," I asked her mockingly, grinning.

"I would but I probably wouldn't be able to carry them all!"

I couldn't help but smile.

--

It was pretty dark outside. I hadn't noticed until I came out of Darien's car. I turned my body around and bent down in front of the rolled down passenger seat's window.

"See you at school Darien. Thanks for the amazing day."

"Anytime, of course, Courtney. I promise this week will be a blast. I won't let you leave Toronto without all the memories of this place burned into your mind!" she was grinning her usual bubbly grin.

"See ya!" I yelled as she drove away.

I walked towards my house, opening the door with my keys. When I opened the door I saw the lights of the kitchen were on. I walked to the kitchen.  
My parents were looking at my dad's Mac laptop. They were on the "Unique Homes" magazine's website. They looked pretty excited. My mom signalled me to come take a closer look.

"Hey honey, come look at this house with us. We already put an offer on it and the deal's closing sometime this week!"

"Yeah, you're mom's really excited about it," my dad said in high spirits.

I came closer and looked at the house my mother was pointing to. The house was featured on its very own page. It was 3900 Lake Sarah Dr., Orlando, Florida. The house was huge! Outside, it was an orange colour, the roof had red shingles, and the windows were outlined white. It was a really nice house. We had a nice house in Toronto, but this one was just so amazing. This made the move seem so much better.

"Do you like it hon? It says here that it's about 3 minutes _driving_ distance to Edgewater High School."

"Huh?" I listened to my mom even more now when I heard 'high school'.

"Edgewater High School: your new school. It looks very presentable I'm sure you'll like it."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess." New schools always freak me out.

I turned around, on my way to the stairs, my dad called out behind me, though.

"Hey! Courtney! This week there's no school Thursday or Friday, so you'll start school at Edgewater NEXT Monday!"

I sighed with relief, I wasn't ready to go this week, "Okay, dad, got it!" I ran upstairs.

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked it. Basically (until maybe the 4th or 5th chapter) the story will focus on Courtney and her family. So keep checking back! I will try to have a new chapter ALMOST every day- depends on how I'm feeling.**

**p.s. One of the purposes of this chapter was to show more of Courtney's personality**

**p.s.s Reviews, pl0x**


	3. Migration

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 3: Migration

(Three days after Saturday)

Oh god.

Wednesday.

The day I had been dreading for the past week. It was my last day in Toronto. I actually _wanted_ to go to _my_ school that day. I turned to face my alarm clock; it was 6:40am. I had to get ready for my last day of school- well- last day of school in Toronto. I let out a big sigh.  
I forced myself out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I turned on the lights and looked at myself in the mirror, playing with the skin beneath my eyes as if I had permanently widened eyes. My hands were gripping the end of the counter; I looked down at the sink. I sniffled a little. I got to admit, I was crying a bit.  
_I'm gonna miss this place_, I thought to myself, _Courtney, get a hold of yourself girl_.  
I began brush my teeth. I washed my face continuously. I've always wished that washing your face washed everything away: your fears, your regrets, all those bad things.  
But it doesn't work that way.  
I went back to my room, getting changed into comfortable clothing: my blue V-neck sweater and white/grey skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and headed downstairs.

"Morning, mom." I said it in a drone-like way.

No response.

_I guess she's asleep, whatever_

I didn't feel like eating that morning, after all, I had already brushed my teeth. I went to the shoe closet and got out my normal foot attire- black close toed heels. It was a little chilly that day, so I had to go upstairs to get my black gloves and scarf. I didn't even bring any school supplies. My teachers knew today was my last day, so I doubted they were going to make me do any work.

--

My last day of school in Toronto was pretty depressing. People were constantly coming up to me, trying to nullify the fact I was leaving by telling me things like "Oh you're such an amazing person, we're gonna miss you!," or, "It's okay I'm sure you'll make tons of friends there!"

I said goodbye to Darien. The hug she gave me was bigger than any hug she had ever given me. I had known her since kindergarten, since then, we've never left each other's sides, until now. I found it a little ironic how she was bawling her eyes out, and I didn't shed a single tear. The only show of emotion I had was the tired, depressive expression I had super glued onto my face.  
I tried to take it all in. I tried to let what they said make me feel better, but, if I can't make myself feel better, how is it possible to let others do so? Truth is, I just felt so distraught, but I had to just go through the day, so that I could survive the plane ride to Orlando.

--

Thursday

_It's okay Courtney, it's just an airport. _I twitched.

I walked up to the lady at the check-in, she had a plastered on smile that all the other check-in employees had as well. I found it a little creepy.

"Ticket?" she had her hand towards me ready to take it.

I stared at her, picturing horns coming out of her forehead- that made her smile even creepier...

_I wonder if she had botox don-_

"Excuse me, mam, ticket?" she raised her eyebrows at me, her hand still out.

I shook my head to force myself out of the two-second trace, "Oh! Sorry." I handed her the ticket and looked around, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing. I turned back to her to ask a question.

"How long do you think my flight will be?"

She looked up, a bit of questionable expression on her face, "Oh, well," she looked back at my ticket, "I'd have to say about three hours? Maybe a bit less, I'm not so sure. But don't worry, your flight captain will tell you the length of the flight when you board." She handed me back the ticket, "Please put your luggage onto the scale."

I nodded. I had two large suitcases with me, luckily, one was less than 50 pounds, but the other wasn't so lucky; it was about 70 pounds. I had to pay some fee for it.

--

I was glad all the beginning security checks were over, they were a hassle.  
_Well these seats are definitely comfortable_, I sarcastically said to myself. I shifted my bottom a bit.  
I was just waiting there, for my flight to begin boarding. I constantly checked my phone for the time, opening and closing it continuously. I started to search my phone out of boredom.

Then I stopped.

It was Duncan's name.

I stared at it for a while, unsure of why I still had it in my phone. I admit a part of me was contemplating to call him, but then I mentally slapped myself a big NO. I closed the phone quickly and turned my head to the boarding attendant standing behind the grey pedestal.

"**We will now be boarding flight 218. Toronto to Orlando." **The lady's voice was already loud enough to hear- she definitely did not need the intercom…

I stood up, grabbing my duffle bag, and headed towards the boarding attendant. I showed her my tickets and she pointed to the boarding bridge, showing off her pearly whites.

"Have a nice flight!"

The way they said that made you seem like you were special, and that she only told _you_ to have a nice flight, but then you come to realise she says it to the people behind you too, and you're just not so special anymore.  
_They're too happy_, I told myself, looking back at her.  
I continued to make my way to the plane.

--

I looked around the plane, staring at different passengers, wondering why they were going to Orlando at this time of the year.  
I tried not to break down in front of all those passengers, for the sake of eyes not staring at me and less awkwardness, so I opened the window's flap and looked outside of it. I put on my iPod, put on "Paper Bag," by Fiona Apple. I put the volume all the way up and tried to clear my mind.  
_Just stare at the clouds…_

--

Two hours on the plane seemed like 30 minutes. I wasn't having any fun though; it just flew by too quickly, as if Toronto _wanted_ to get rid of me.  
_Fine then, Toronto, I see how it is.  
_Even through all the human traffic, and continuous falling of carry-on-bags from the bag compartment, I made it out of the plane. I walked around the airport until I managed to find my designated conveyer belt. Countless black suitcases came around, but I was lucky my suitcases were purple, so they stood out.  
My head couldn't help but turn it around a bit; my eyes noticed two very familiar girls RACING towards me.  
_It's--_

"COURT-NAYYYYYY!"

"Holy shi-" I was pummelled, but still standing up, by my two very close cousins: Andrea and Allison.

They were both hugging me tight, but I could see over their heads a bit, and I noticed my aunt was walking towards us with a huge smile of excitement.

_Thank GOD- it doesn't seem like she's contemplating on pummelling me too!_

Andrea and Allison were identical twins; though they were very different people at times. Andrea was the almost-serious, don't-mess-with-me, brown-straight-haired chick, while Allison was the not-so-serious, brown-short-curly-haired ditz.  
But I loved them. They were amazing and they were family.

"Courtney!" My aunt waved at me, "How was your trip!?" She made way through the twins and hugged me.

Our hug ended and I responded, "Oh it went pretty fast ya'know… It's really nice you see you Aunt Deb." I smiled- it wasn't fake at all.

"Awe it's nice to see you too. I swear you'll love it in Orlando," she put her arm around me and led me to closer to the conveyer belt, "and don't forget, you'll have two cousins in your new school, so you won't feel so alone!"

"I didn't know that!" I was actually kind of happy, not being alone and stuff…

--

We got to my aunts house in about an hour. She lived _very_ close to where we were going to live soon. My aunt's house was pretty much the same size as my future house; I suppose my whole family had as much money as my dad.  
I entered the home, looking up at the unnaturally high ceiling.

"Mi casa es tu casa!" I looked back down, towards my aunt.

I smirked at her, "Sí tía." Which means 'Yes auntie.'

My uncle ran towards me, hugging me, "You look so different niña!" He looked at my hair; "You dyed it?" his accent was so heavy. I smirked at that.

"Yes Tío Javier." I pushed my bangs to the side a bit more so that they wouldn't be covering my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, "You're just like your father when he was younger," he said mockingly, "don't change too much."

I smiled at him, turning to Andrea and Allison, "So, where do you want me to put my stuff?"

Allison grabbed my hand quickly, and led me up the stairs. Andrea was behind us grabbing my things; my uncle was helping her as well. Allison showed me to one of their (many) guest rooms.

"You get to sleep here," she gleamed, "it's right next to my room, and across the hall from Andrea's!"

I raised an eyebrow, it was a fairly large room, I even had my own bathroom, "**Awesome!" **I jumped onto the bed, and rolled onto my back.

Andrea entered the room, "So are you ready for…"

"HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS!!" Allison finished her sentence with an obvious excitement.

Andrea looked at her with widened eyes, and she snickered, "Yeah, Allison, that," she turned to me, "anyways, you're coming, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." I actually meant it, sort-of.

They helped me unpack some things. I put clothes into the empty closets and drawers. _It's really nice here, _I thought to myself. I had to remind myself though, that I had to start school here on Monday. I tried not to think about it much, and shifted my thoughts to Halloween Horror Nights.

_I wonder if it's even as scary as people say it is._

--

**A/N**

**Well I hope you guys like it so far :D Thanks for ze reviews. Stay tuned for next chapter.. bwaahahahahahaha!**

**p.s. review review review... did I mention review?**


	4. Halloween Horror Nights Prt 1

Total Drama Life

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 4: Halloween Horror Nights (Prt. 1)

(Friday: October 31st, 2008)

We planned on leaving the house around 7 o'clock or so. Andrea, Allison, and I got ready quickly. My aunt warned us that it was going to be chilly, so I put on the new red V-Neck long sleeve I got back in Toronto. I didn't heed her warning entirely though- I put on my short, puffy ruffled black skirt.  
I ran downstairs and put on the new black oxford heels I had bought in Toronto as well, Andrea came up behind me.

"You sure you don't want to put on converse or something? You might need to put on something you can run comfortably with." She was trying to mock me.  
I scoffed playfully, "Oh please it can't be that freakishly scary."

She laughed.

-----------------

The car was moving pretty quickly. My aunt grew up in Venezuela, so the speed she was at was pretty normal for her: 20 mph above the speed limit.  
_Joyous  
_I fidgeted with my seatbelt, and turned to Andrea and Allison.

"Do you guys go to Halloween Horror Nights every year?"

"Nah," Andrea began, "We just started last year. So I guess if we keep this up we will. It's pretty cool- I'm sure you'll like it, unless you're scared easily." She grinned.

I gave her a flick on the shoulder, "I'm not afraid of ANYTHING!"

"Oh yeah!" she began to mock me, "Suuuure, girl-who's-afraid-of-green-jelly!"

"HEY! That stuff is NASTY!"

"How do you know? You've never tried it."

"Yeah well I don't feel like eating something resembling to snot."

Allison giggled, "If you're snot is that green I think you need to see a doctor."

"Yeah yeah whatever. How about you two jump into a pool of green jelly?"

Andrea sneered, "How about I _will_!" she put her hand on her chest in a valiant way, "_I'm_ not afraid of green jelly." She poked me on the head, "It might even be fun!"

"Bleck!" I said, crinkling my nose.

-----------------

The car stopped.

"Okay girls," my aunt turned around to face us, "We're here. Since it closes at 2am, I won't be awake to pick you up. So take a taxi alright?"

"Okay mom!" Both Andrea and Allison replied.

My aunt faced me, "You have fun okay? Stick with Andrea and Allison."

"Will do." I smiled at her, and opened the car door.

The three of us got out of the car and waved goodbye to the car. We headed to the entrance of Halloween Horror Nights.  
The line was pretty long.

-----------------

When we entered, it was already pretty dark. I looked up at the sky, then took out my phone to check the time: 7:40pm.

"We're gonna be here for a while." I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Andrea turned to me as the three of us were walking down the path, then looked at my phone to see the time as well, "About six hours!"

Allison jumped up, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Andrea stopped, and her face looked surprised, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot, we need to meet up with Jack and his buddies!" She took out her phone and started to dial.

I leaned towards Allison, "Who's Jack?"

"Oh he's just Andrea's boyfriend. He's nice I guess. He's a preppy jock but he hangs out with a lot of skaters and punk kids, but, Andrea and I don't really know any of them. We only know Aaron."

"Oh."

Andrea closed her phone and came closer to us, "That was Jack. He said he was around The Mummy ride."

We were walking, then, suddenly, a guy with a chain saw came running up to me. My whole body went stiff as a stick, hands to my side and knee to knee.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Andrea and Allison were laughing hysterically.

"Bahahaha! It's okay Courtney," Andrea put her hand on my shoulder, "It's their job they have to try and scare you."

I looked around and noticed that there were so many guys like him around: chain saws, bloody faces- the whole deal. I squinted and looked ahead; there was the mummy ride.

"Oh." I sighed with slight relief, yet sarcasm came out, "GREAT." I gotta admit though, it was pretty funny. I smiled a bit.

I couldn't help but walk a little closer to Andrea and Allison. I shifted my eyes and head around making sure there weren't any scare-ers around. But this only made them notice me more. Almost every scare-er we passed had tried to scare me. It happened so many times, that I wasn't as timid as I was in the beginning. I was beginning to enjoy myself even more.

"Guys! I need to piddle." Allison legs were fidgeting against each other.

"Um... piddle?" I was laughing now.

Andrea leaned her hand on me, laughing too, "Yeah that's just her way of saying piddle."

"Wait for me okay?" Allison ran into the bathroom.

Andrea and I were sitting on a bench that was in front of the bathroom. It was kind of a no-talker between us for a bit, but she broke the silence in attempt to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So…" she began.

I turned to face her, my lips were pursed and I rocked my head, "So…"

"Do you like it here so far?"

I smirked, "Well considering I haven't really seen Orlando for what it is, and we're in a horror themed park right now, it's a little creepy."

She giggled softly, "Yeah you're right, but, I'm sure you'll get a real taste of Orlando once you start school here."

"Yeah- I'm sure you're right."

Andrea's head shot to her left, standing up quickly and running towards that direction, "JAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

_WELL. I wonder if Andrea's boyfriend is here,_ I said to myself sarcastically.

I stood up and was about to follow Andrea. She was running towards a freakishly tall blonde guy. His hair was wavy- it did that surfer-guy-kind-of-thing. He was wearing baggy shorts, a blue sweatshirt with the letters "EHS" printed on them, (_Must be Edgewater High School,_ I thought to myself) and brown sandals.  
When Allison said punk kids, she meant punk kids.  
There were three guys with him: one was bald and an eyebrow ring. He had a grey blazer on, but I managed to see the black shirt with the giant middle finger on the centre of it. He wore slightly baggy black skinny jeans and red converse. The second guy was dirty blonde;he had a piercing too, except on his bottom lip (_Oh what a surprise!_). He wore a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and black skinny jeans with converse. He probably looked the most normal out of them all.  
I didn't get to see the third one, he was turned around, and all I could see was some red hair. I walked up to them since Andrea had signalled me to come over.

"This is Courtney, my cousin from Toronto," she pulled me closer, "she moved here and she'll be going to our school!"

I smiled awkwardly; meeting new people isn't my best strength. I gave a small wave, "Hi."

"Hey there. Always nice to see a relative of Andrea's," he put out hand in a waving gesture, but he didn't _wave_ it. He put it down back to his side, in his other arm was Andrea wrapped onto it.

A hand came rushing to me to shake it, "Hi, I'm Aaron." It was the dirty blonde guy.

I shook his hand, "Hi…" I couldn't help but smirk a bit; _he's kinda cute_...

The bald guy pushed him aside a bit, and took my hand and shook it, "_I'M_ Bob," he smirked, "don't let the name get to ya."

"Um… nice to meet you, _Bob_." I said his name mockingly.

The third guy was still turned around; he was wearing a red T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse from what I could tell.

"HEY GUYYYYYS?!" It was obvious that was Allison. She hadn't noticed where we were.

I turned around out of habit.

"Allison!" Andrea called out to her, signalling her to where we were, "Over here silly!"

Allison turned her view towards us and jumped up, "Oh!" she ran to us.

"Hey Allison let's not get lost now hmm?" I told her.

"Yeah of couuurse! So I see you met Andrea's BOY-FRANNNNN'?!"

I smirked, "Yeah," I turned around as I said, "and his frien- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked at the sight.

It was the guy with the red fro hawk. He had _really_ creepy face paint on, "BOO." He tried to scare me, and it worked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I recollected myself, and looked straight into his teal blue eyes in shock.

"Hey there…" He gave a large in-your-face smirk, "…Princess."

Words that I was hoping not to hear for a very, very long time had come out of this bizarrely familiar mouth.

**A/N**

**I know it's short, but, I just had to stop it there so I could TORTURE you guys for a day. Bwahaahaha 3**

**p.s. Thank you so much for the reviews! Stay tuned for more chapters almost everyday!**

**p.s.s. Lmao, sorry Techgirl10, I don't mean to be killin' you :p but I'm glad for your anticipation of my story :D and THAT'S what matters (jk 3)**

**p.s.s.s. Review review review, did I mention review? Just in case though, review!**


	5. Halloween Horror Nights Prt 2

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 5: Halloween Horror Nights (Prt.2)

All I could do was stand there; staring at the one in front of me with shock and even a hint of disgust.

"No. Fuckin'. Way-" the right corner of his mouth slowly went even higher than it already was, "It really _is_ you!"

"Oh my god…" that's all my mind could of what to say.

He took a good look at me, "Well you've definitely changed," he came a little closer and touched my hair, "your hair is much lighte-"

I slapped his hand away, "Yeah, physically wise: we've both changed," I sneered at him, "But it seems mentally only one of us stayed the same."

_And that'd be you._

_He does look good with that red Mohawk though…_

_Courtney. Shut the hell up. Thanks._

At this point, the group was staring at both of us quarrel. Some couldn't help but smile that awkward smile as if asking, "_What the hell is going on?_" I didn't want to BELIEVE what was going on, but there he was, standing in front of me in the flesh.  
We just stood there; enough staring took place to have a stare-off.

"Why are you _stalking_ me?" I spit those words out to him to break the silence.

"_ACTUALLY_," he said this in an as-a-matter-of-factly way, "_I_ moved here right after TDI, and _you_," he pushed me on the chest with a finger when he said _you_, "_JUST_ moved here."

I scoffed. _Speechless._

Duncan continued, "SO I guess that makes _you_ the stalker."

We started bickering at each other for a few long seconds, and then Andrea butted in, "HEY HEY HEY HEY! GUYS! Calm down. Seriously. We don't need this right now, especially here." We stopped fighting, but we were frozen in our bickering stances, Andrea faced me, "How do you even know this guy?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!?" My voice was much louder now, "HE'S DUNCAN. YOU KNOW- _DUNCAN_ FROM TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND?"

Her eyes widened at my behaviour, "Whoa, Courtney," she put her hand on my shoulder, "calm down."

I lowered my voice, "How can I be calm when you invited _HIM_?"

Duncan raised his hand a bit, "Uh yeah I'm here I can hear you-"

I snapped at him, "A – B CONVERSATION DUNCAN." I turned my head back to Andrea, waiting for her response.

"Look, Courtney, I didn't know who Jack was inviting."

"Truth." Jack said.

Allison took a step in, "Courtney remember I said we only knew one of Jack's friends? Ya' know- Aaron..."

"Ugh. I'm sorry." I tried to sound as apologetic as I could. I really didn't want to show Andrea's friends a first impression of me screaming and yelling. I was so embarrassed now that I had realized how I was acting.

Duncan said a wisecrack, "Apology accepted Courtney."

I shot a glance at him, "Not saying sorry to you, ogre."

"Ooo. So harsh I might cry."

"Not again guys, not again." Andrea pushed us apart, "Let's just have a good time okay? Let's go on the Mummy Ride- you can scream all you want on there."

I looked at her as if I was saying _oh shut up_, and then I nodded, but I still gave Duncan a death glare when Andrea wasn't looking. All he would do was grin.

_Ass hole._

-----------------

The line was fairly long, but we finally got to the front. We had to sit in a cart with two rows of four; I sat in the front along with Allison, Andrea, and Jack. Behind us sat Duncan, Aaron, and Bob. And who sat behind me? Let's take a wild guess.

_Duncan._

We were going pretty slowly at first, it seemed like a show. Then, suddenly, the ride shot us backwards and it was pitch black. The roller coaster was going so fast, and since it was so dark I had no idea how it was even facing. I wasn't screaming much though; maybe a playful scream here or there. The ride was more like a "let's have a nice, adrenaline pumped conversation," kind of ride. I felt numerous pokes on my neck. It was obviously Duncan. I didn't want to turn around in case my neck would have gotton hurt by the movements of the ride, so I just kept slapping his hand away when I felt it.  
The ride ended, and we got off.

I started to talk to our group, but it was clearly meant towards Duncan, "I felt some interesting poking on my neck during the ride," I shot a glare at Duncan, "I wonder who that could have been?"

They laughed.

Duncan put his hands in front of him and shook them in a denying gesture, "Hey I dunno who it was," he gave a malicious smile, "What kind of interesting?"

"BAD. IT WAS A BAD KIND OF INTERESTING."

I turned my head around so I wasn't facing him; I shifted my walk closer to Allison.  
I could have sworn I heard "_Liar"_ under Duncan's breath.

-----------------

We were walking in the 'Fractured Tales' scare zone. There were dozens of scare-ers dressed up as tricked-out versions of folk tale characters. I saw Mary with her white, fluffy, bloody lamb shoved onto a sharpened stick, which kind of grossed me out, since I had stopped eating meat a while back. I winced when I looked at it.

Duncan noticed, "Ooo is someone _scared_?"

"I am _NOT_ scared."

Allison nudged Duncan, "She doesn't eat meat," she said quietly.

Duncan laughed a bit and then faced me, "So, if I ate a poor defenceless animal in front of you, you wouldn't mind right?"

"Ya know. Saying nasty stuff to me isn't going to tick me off, if that's what you're trying to do."

He leaned over to Bob and whispered something in his ear, "_She wants me."_

"I'm not de-eee-eeaf." I said this in a slight singing tone, giving him a _very_ fake smile.

Aaron pointed ahead, "Hey! Let's go to The Hallow!"

"What's that?" I asked.

Aaron came closer to me, "It's a HAUNTED House." He emphisized on 'haunted'.

I waved my hands around sarcastically, "Ooo. Frightening."

-----------------

The line was _SO_ LONG, but, eventually (of course) we got to the front. All I could see in the entry door was strobe lights, and of course darkness. I hesitated to go in.

Duncan pushed me forward, "Go," he bent his face down over my shoulder, "I thought you weren't scared of anything."

I pushed him away, "I'm going I'm going." I entered the doorway.

Everyone was in a double file line: Jack and his friends, Andrea, and Allison were in front of me, but Duncan was next to me. _What a surprise_. At first there were curtains hanging from the ceiling, and more curtains, and some more curtains. My arms were flaunting around above my head. _Oh will you look at that- some curtains!_ Suddenly, someone wrapped in cloth and make-up popped out from the wall. I shrieked and held onto something.

"Hey there, babe."

I hadn't noticed I grabbed onto Duncan.

"OH MY GOSH," I turned to him and gave him a small push, sending me back and I almost fell over the railing where the scare-ers were standing, waiting to scare someone. Duncan pulled me back.

"You are such a klutz."

I kept walking, dusting myself off for a second, and looked back at him, "Am not. I'm the most graceful person I kno-" I tripped on my heel and almost fell forward, but luckily I regained my balance.

Duncan was cracking up behind me, "Everyone's entitled to be stupid, Princess, but you're just abusing the privilege."

"I really don't understand why you call me that."

"It just suits you."

I crossed my arms against my chest, "What the _hell_ is that suppose to mean?"

"Well for starters you're kinda stuck up."

"UGH!" I flicked him on the shoulder, "I am _not_ having this conversation."

"Oh scared you might loose?"

"No. It's just- considering we're in a Haunted House right now- the scare-ers must be wondering what the hell is going on between us. I'd rather save myself from that 'humiliation' thank you."

He shuffled closer to me, "A _lot_ is going on between us."

I pursed my lips together to stop myself from snapping at him. I just went silent, and walked quickly in front of him; I shot a death glance at him, and then looked straight ahead.

-----------------

We went through three Haunted Houses after the first one we went to. They were all pretty much the same to me, but everyone else seemed to be having  shit tons more fun than me. Maybe it was Duncan's sad, annoying, disgrace of a presence that was keeping me from enjoying myself.

"Is anyone hungry?" Allison announced the question.

"YEAH!" Bob was sure excited, "LET'S GET SOME **FOOD**."

We went to sit down on a benched table outside of some café. I was holding my arms together; I was freezing. The fact I was wearing a skirt wasn't helping much either.  
_I should have listened to Tía, _I slapped myself mentally.  
Everyone was getting food; I kept sitting down on the bench. All I could do was stare down at the little intricate shapes that decorated the top of the table.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe?" Duncan sat in front of me; he had an Icee in his hand.

"Don't call me that," I commanded him. "Also, why would you want to know what I'm thinking? And how the hell can you drink that in this type of weather? How the hell is Florida even cold..."

"Hey I'm sure you've wanted to ask me the same question a few times as well, and, don't forget- Florida is a bipolar state when it comes to weather. "

"Trust me, if I had a penny for your thoughts, I'd have a chunk of change."

He chuckled, and slurped some of his Icee.

I turned my head to face the rest of our group, focusing on them as if I was mentally telling them to _GET THE FUCK OVER HERE_ so that I wouldn't have to talk to the idiot by which we call Duncan.  
Finally, the rest of the group came to sit down.

Bob noticed that I was cold; he tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey, you need to wear my blazer?" he took it off and handed it to me without waiting for my response.

I nodded, and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Bob."

Bob sat down next to me. He turned to the guys and gestured with his head towards a girl walking past, "Damn she's hott."

Duncan turned to check her out, "Hell yeah I'd tap that."

I sneered at him, "You know- people like you shouldn't be allowed to _breed_."

"Psh you're just jealous."

I made a disgusted face, and thought to myself, _ME!??! JEALOUS?!  
_(I swear I was **not** jealous.)

-----------------

Everyone was talking; having conversations about the latest buzz and gossip. I didn't have much to say- I was the 'new girl' after all.

"Hey how come you're not eating anything?" Aaron was talking to me; it took me a bit to notice.

"Oh! Um…" I seemed a little tense, "I'm… just not hungry."

Duncan said something under his breath, "_A..e..xic…" _I couldn't make out what he said.

I shot a small glance squinting my eyes at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He continued to slurp his Icee, innocently.

"That's what I thought." Still glaring at him.

-----------------

Everyone was finally done eating, we stood back up, and I handed Bob's blazer back to him.

He smirked at me, "Warm huh?"

"Hah, yeah."

"You can keep it on if you want." He nudged it towards me.

I gave him a denying gesture with my hands, "No, it's ok; I'm good for now."

"Alright- just ask if you need it."

We went through 'The Skoolhouse' scare-zone (just a bunch of short people dressed up as children in creepy ass masks) to get to The Rocky Horror Picture Show Tribute. The show was going to start in thirty minutes, so I had more than enough time to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, guys, I need to go to the bathroom," I walked towards the bathroom then looked back, "I'll find you guys in there, so you don't need to wait up."

Andrea was about to come with me, then stopped, "Oh, okay. Just call my cell if you don't see us."

They went to get seats as I went into the bathroom. I didn't even need to go, I just washed my hands and stared at myself in the body-length mirror. I couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. A part of me was angry that he was here, that he LIVED here; that I was destined to go to the same high school at him, but, the other part was a little relieved to see him again, to know that he hadn't disappeared off the face of the Earth after all. When I was satisfied from checking myself out, I exited the bathroom. I was startled by Duncan being right outside the door.

"Oh!" I jumped up, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just waiting, for you." He gave me a half smile, "We don't want little Princess getting lost now do we?"

"Uh. Right." I headed towards the show's stadium, leaving Duncan trailing behind.

He quickly went in front of me, stopping me from going any further. I looked around; there weren't many people outside of the stadium.

"What!?"

"I missed you." Thankfully, he actually kept his distance this time.

I looked away, "Yeah, well, you never called or anything."

"I was… busy."

"Oh yeah? Busy with what airhead?"

"You know… stuff."

I scoffed and crossed my arms on my chest; I had a 'whatever' stance, "Seriously- with what Duncan? What could you POSSIBLY be busy with?"

"How does Juvi sound to you?"

"Oh please what a lame excuse; I don't even like you any more so don't try to make it all better by coming up with these stories."

"I'm not lying," he inched closer, "and I know you still like me, _a lot_." He touched my arm.

"You don't ever catch a clue do you?" I wiggled my arm to get his off me.

"The only clue I'm getting is that you still **dig me**." His arms were crossed now, mocking my stance.

"You couldn't get a clue during clue mating season in a _field of clues_ if you smeared your body with _musk _and did the freakin' clue mating dance." I walked around him, going into the show's stadium.

He yelled after me, "YOU KNOW WHO I COULD GET DURING MATING SEASON!?" I could sense the humor in his voice.

I didn't even bother to turn back, but, I yelled back at him, "**DUNCAN YOU ARE SUCH A _PIG!!_**"

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Part. 3 will be up tomorrow so don't get your sandals tied in a knot.**

**p.s. Review review review!**


	6. See You Next Year HHN

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 6: See You Next Year HHN

During the show, it was a little awkward. I couldn't help but take multiple glances at Duncan the whole time. Everyone was minding their own business, enjoying themselves; even Duncan was. He acted as if we never had the conversation we had earlier.  
It pissed me off. I wanted _so bad_ to confront and yell at him. But I knew that wouldn't help the situation, more the less give a good impression to everyone once again. I decided to just leave it alone, and act, too, as if nothing had happened.

-----------------

It was almost 12am, even though it was 2 hours until the park closed, we decided to leave a tad early. As a tight group, we walked; still as noisy as we were before. I supposed I was just acting like a kill-joy, so I kept quiet most of the time. I held myself dearly, trying to warm myself up.

"Did you like it?" … "Courtney?"

I looked up, I wasn't paying attention, "Oh sorry I- I spaced out."

Andrea repeated herself, "Did you like it? The park."

"Yeah. It was more fun than I expected."

Bob entered the conversation, "Didn't seem like you were having much fun." He said this with slight concern in his voice.

"I was…" I tried to sound authentic, "I… I was just busy in the mind that's all." I gave him fake curvatures of the sides of my mouth.

"Overwhelmed by the move I'm guessing?"

"Yeah… that's it." I tried to evade the conversation, hoping Duncan wouldn't say anything, "So. What now?"

Jack had come up with a ridiculous idea that I wanted to protest about: "How about we all have a sleep-over at my house?"

_ANDREA PROTEST! PROTEST CHILD! PLEASE!_

"OH MY GOSH. That's an AWESOME idea!" she had failed me.

I tried to hide the dissatisfied expression I had put on, and subliminally protested, "Won't Tía get mad?"

"Hah, no, she won't be awake for a while." (_Nooooo_) "And, I'll just tell her we met up with one of our friends from school here, and decided to sleep-over. It's like we're telling half the truth."

"Or half the lie." I pointed out.

Aaron walked closer to me, "Oh don't be so pessimistic Courtney."

I pouted, "Who's being pessimistic…" He laughed flirtatiously.

-----------------

We all got into Bob's _enormous_ jeep. It was pretty cool though, since there was a lot of space. (The space definitely applied to Andrea and Jack fooling around.) Everyone seemed to be having a swell time. I sat in the back, looking outside the car's window. I stared at the lights of the passing cars and lost my train of thought.  
Duncan sat beside me.

"What do you want?" I said this, still facing the window.

"Oh sorry is it illegal to come sit next to you?"

I turned my head to face him, "Sorry…"

"For?" He looked surprised.

"For… acting like a bitch to you. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Duncan gave me a gentle smile. He seemed to have understood how far back of events my apology was ment for, but, he didn't say anything in return, just stared at me. I was surprised that he didn't make a wisecrack like he usually did. Perhaps this was a breakthrough for Duncan's barbarous ways of having a conversation. I couldn't help but smile back. We ogling at each other for a good four seconds, but the abrupt stop of the jeep made us shake back into reality and look towards the front.

"We're here." Bob turned off the car.

Allison opened the jeep's door quickly, and ran out towards the house's door; I could hear a silent "Wooooo!" from her.  
Everyone quickly went out of the jeep laughing and talking amongst themselves. I stood up, bending down so that I wouldn't hit my head on the ceiling of the jeep. Duncan grabbed my wrist and made me stop.

I looked back at him, "What?..."

He let go, "Nothing. Nevermind."

I didn't bother to ask him "No, what, seriously?" like I had wanted to, because I decided to let it go to not bother me. I got out of the car, and Duncan was trailing behind me just as he did during Halloween Horror Nights.

Jack's house was pretty big; probably a little bigger than my aunt's. I followed the group around until I was led into a large room with bean bag seats and funky looking couches; the room was painted bright red. A plasma screen TV was set on the wall opposite from the windows. I guessed this was an extra, hyped up, living room. We all scattered across the room while Jack was looking through a shelf.

"What are you looking for, Jack?" Andrea came up behind him hugging him around his waist.

He looked back at her and continued to shuffle through the shelf of what I came to believe was DVDs, "A movie."

Allison was lying on a low rise couch near the TV, "How 'bout we watch a scary movie?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Aaron pointed out, he faced Jack's direction, "get Saw 4 or somethin'."

A horrified expression slapped across my face, "WAIT WHAT?! That movie is _way _too intense for me!"

"I specifically remember you saying you weren't afraid of anything." Duncan touched my shoulder, shoving a cup of green Jell-O into my face, "Want some?"

I shrieked, my body was halfway off the couch I was sitting on.

Jack looked back at us, "Did you just raid my fridge?"

"Yep." Duncan sat back onto the couch I was on, and shoved more-than-a-spoon-could-handle-full of Jell-O into his mouth.

Jack came towards us, "Hey, can you two stand up for a sec; I need to open this up." He opened up the couch, making it a huge ass bed. He walked over to the other couch, opening it as well.

We all ended up laying down somewhere; I laid on the couch-bed, Duncan was on the same one as me, but I made sure he was on the other side, far away, Allison was on the floor with her head on Aaron's stomach, Bob was on the floor, too, but on the opposite side of Aaron and Allison, and Andrea and Jack were on the other couch-bed.

-----------------

I could _barely_ handle the movie. All I was doing was covering my eyes with my hands, huddling in the corner of the couch. Duncan took glances at me many times, smirking and silently mocking my coward ness.

I mouthed to him, "_Shut up!_"

He mouthed back, "_No!_"

I glared at him. I decided to just face the other direction, so that I wouldn't be able to see the movie. I felt so tired.

-----------------

I woke up with my eyes wide open. I had my phone in my hand, so I opened it up to check the time. It was 4am. I hadn't noticed the room was so dark- the movie definitely ended.  
I felt something heavy on the side of my ribs. I looked down, wide-eyes at what I had _just_ noticed: someone's arm was wrapped around me.

Duncan's.

I was seconds away from kicking him, punching him, anything to get him off me. But I restrained myself.

_Come on Courtney, why would you want to wake him up? You might wake up everyone else…_

What I really thought though, was that it was kind of nice, having his arm around me. Honestly, I didn't want myself to believe that though. But, the Courtney that took chances, snuggled closer, and he gripped tighter.

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay D:! It's just I've been out with friends a lot these past few days, also, Halloween is tomorrow, so I'll be out all day too, and possibly some on Saturday. Then when I come home I'll write the next chapter.**

**p.s. Sorry it's so shorttttt. But it seemed like a good idea to stop this chapter at that. :)**

**p.s.s. Review review review pl0x**


	7. Hello Goodbye

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 7: Hello Goodbye

What happened in the morning was pretty imminent: my usual denying of alleged cuddling with Duncan, and Duncan's usual "Don't lie" speech. I did have a feeling though, that Duncan had known I had intentionally snuggled closer, but I liked to believe that he didn't. Andrea, Allison, and I went back to Tía's house.  
I lay on the guest bed, arms and legs spread out, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I shot up from the bed, making my way to the drawers, looking for comfortable clothing; I wanted to go walking. They say walking helps with stress, so I decided to give it a try. I put on grey shorts with a tight black tank top, and brought a thin dark-green jacket with me. I went towards my laptop, and printed out a map of the community I was in. I marked where my future house was. I wanted to see it up close and personal. I went downstairs, bringing along my black converse which I had never worn before. I walked to the kitchen to look for my aunt.

"Tía?" I looked around.

She came out from beneath the table, "Oh hello Courtney, what is it that you need?"

I gave her a weirded out look, wondering what she had been doing down there, "Oh, err, I was just gonna go walking is that okay?"

"Just be careful, you never know what's going to be out there."

"Yeah I know." I turned around, walking towards the door.

-----------------

_Well this isn't so hard, _I said to myself whilst walking.

I just kept on making my way down the road. It was a pretty long road, so it gave me less of a chance of getting lost. I was pretty content in seeing my new house; I was even contemplating on trying to get inside of it. I had forgotten to bring some form of entertainment with me so I wouldn't get bored walking, so I ended up pondering at everything; houses, trees, the norm. I reached into my pocket, unsure if I had robotically put my phone in there. I did. I checked the time to see how long I had been walking. Only 12 minutes. I put my hands into my jacket's pocket and kept on walking.

"COURTNEY?!"

I heard a male voice from the distance, and looked towards the direction of the noise.

It was Duncan. I stopped.

"Hey." It was all I could think of saying.

"Exercising I see?"

"Walking. If that's hard core exercising, then sure."

"Good 'cause you need it fatty."

I slapped him on the shoulder, "HEY!" I pouted, crossing my arms on my chest.

He recoiled laughing, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Good. Gosh."

"So where ya heading? Not much to see around here. Most of the houses look the same."

"Oh... I'm just… looking around, on my way to see the house my parents bought."

"Do you even know how to get there?"

I reached into my other pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with a map from Map Quest on it, "I got a map."

He took it from me and analyzed it, "Uh huh. Ok so let's go."

"What do you mean _let's go?_" I glared at him.

"Well Princess I'm comin' with you."

I walked away from him. He scurried after me. I looked back, and then looked forward as if he wasn't there following me.

"Oh come on you know ignoring me isn't going to make me magically disappear."

I whispered to myself, "_If only…_"

He coughed. I looked back, and he wasn't there, I sighed with relief the looked forward again.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I jumped.

"Ahahaha! Oh man I'm good."

I kicked him in the shins, "Ass." I walked around him.

He held his knee limping next to me, "You can rip off my leg I'm still coming with you."

"Ugh whatever just promise me you won't stalk me when I move in there."

"Right." He continued walking next to me.

-----------------

We arrived at the house. It was a little dark outside so I couldn't appreciate the house as much as I would have in the light. It was still really nice looking though.

"Wanna go in?" Duncan asked.

"I do, but, I don't have a key or anything."

"Who says we need a key?" He walked towards the door.

"Um Duncan I'd appreciate it if you didn't break my house- a house I haven't even gotton the chance to _live_ in yet."

"Calm down babe." He was wriggling the knob with something, and pushed the door open, "There. See?"

I looked at him wide-eyed, walking towards the door "Okay then."

The entry was amazing. I knew for a fact my mom would love it. It was such a good size, not too huge, not too small. I was so excited, I started running around the house, looking all over the first floor. I headed for the stairs.  
Upstairs was pretty large as well. There was a bridge leading to the master bedroom. I looked down at the living room from it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"This place is cool." He put his right hand on my hip, underneath my unzipped jacket.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, while his face inched closer to mine; I turned my head to the side, causing his lips to brush against my cheek. I broke loose.

"I'm gonna go pick my room early," I said, walking towards the opposite end of the master bedroom's side of the bridge.

I looked through all the rooms; I finally found what I wanted to be mine. I tried to pick the smallest room, but it was still pretty large. It had a built in seat at one of the tall & wide windows. I sat on it, looking out the window, wondering how many times I was going to do that when I began to live there. Duncan sat next to me.

"Courtney." He put his hand on mine.

I didn't bother taking it off, "What?" I faced him.

"Do you still like me?" He looked hesitant.

"This isn't the best time to ask me that."

He stood up, "I think it's probably the best time right now Courtney. We're alone, no one's here. You're just making excuses. So tell me, when _is_ a good time for this?"

I stood up as well, my fists were clenched at my sides, "I just don't know how to answer that!"

"It's a yes or no question. It really isn't as hard as you want it to be."

"Ugh!" I left the room, heading downstairs to the door. I wanted to go back to Tía's house.

I heard Duncan yell behind me, "Running away isn't going to fix anything!"

I slammed the door behind me. It hadn't bothered me that I left him in _my_ house. I didn't really care. I was hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid to it. I was walking quickly now, angry and more frustrated with each step I took. I didn't want to tell him how I felt. I just didn't think it was the best time, especially since I had _just_ gotton here.

_This is too much_.

I couldn't understand why he was so persistent on the matter. And yet, I couldn't understand why I was so persistent on evading the matter. It's as if I was afraid of him, but I wasn't afraid of him. I suppose I was just afraid of getting hurt, again.

_Teenaged relationships should be illegal_. I sarcastically thought to myself.

I felt someone grab my hand, it was pretty obvious who it was. I turned around to face Duncan. I gave him a 'please let me go' look.

"Just promise me we'll talk about this some other time?"

I looked down, diverting my eyes away from his, "I promise. Now can I go?"

He let go of my hand, putting his in his pockets, and he walked towards his house. He left without saying a word, not even a 'See ya'. I turned away, walking down the street towards Tía's house again. It was dark outside; I was hoping my aunt wouldn't be angry or worried. When I entered the house Tía was cooking.

"Courtney!" She came at me, "Where did you go?"

I put my hands in my pocket, "Oh I'm sorry I went to see my house. I'm okay I swear." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She sighed with relief, "Si si okay that's good. Was it nice?"

I brightened up my smile, "Yes! It was beautiful. I'm sure my parents will love it more than I do already."

She smiled back, and went back to cooking. I went up the stairs, heading to the guest room. Andrea and Allison confronted me.

"So, where'd you go Courtnayyyyy?" Allison asked me, Andrea was hovering over me with a serious face, yet I found some humour in it as well.

I backed my head up, "Well. I uh went to see my house."

"Uh huh. Ran into anyone?" Andrea's eyebrow rose.

I crossed my arms against my chest and went closer to Andrea, "As a matter of fact, I did. I ran into Duncan."

"Oh really?" Andrea was becoming a bit pushy.

"I'm sorry but is that a problem?"

"No no," she shook her hands, "It's not. We just thought you hated him that's all."

"I don't… _hate_ him. I just… I don't know."

Andrea and Allison laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Andrea looked at Allison, "It's a love hate relationship." They walked away from me, going back into their rooms.

I yelled at him, "That is _NOT_ it!" I pounded the floor with a foot, rushing into the guest room closing the door a tad loudly.

I sat on my bed, putting my laptop onto my legs. I signed in onto Myspace. I had a new friend request. I clicked on it, wondering who it could have been. It was Duncan. I sighed and accepted him. It would have been mean if I rejected it. I closed the laptop and fell back onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling as I usually did. Thinking about who I usually thought of.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay, again. I've been busy lately. Hanging out, and I'm also writing a book. No it's not some _romantic_ lovey dovey book. (Oh and I know my FanFic isn't what you call book material, because trust me, if I wrote it that way, it would be _much_ longer and detailed.)**

**p.s. Reviews pl0x :)**

**p.s.s. Some people have asked me questions. I shall answer them~**

**To nevermindviii: I am in 10th grade.**

**To Crystalkyubbi-chan: He was asleep. You know how when someone's asleep and they're holding a stuffed animal? It's kind of like that. And to the second part of your question, he basically misses her, but I suppose somewhere in there he's defensive for her too.**


	8. It's Large, White, & Branded EHS

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 8: It's Large, White, & Branded EHS

[Monday]

_Oh god. It's Monday. The day I start school here in Orlando._ I suppose my first few days of school wouldn't be too hard for me, considering the fact that my cousins will be there for me. I turned my head to face the clock; it was 6:30am. School started at 7:40am, so I had enough time to get ready. I got up from bed, heading to the bathroom to check my face. I checked for pimples, dark circles, blemishes, the whole lot. Luckily, I only had slight dark circles; I guess I was still tired. I ran downstairs to see if anyone was up. Andrea and Allison were already there, eating cereal. They had uniforms on.

Gag.

"Oh shit. We have uniforms?"

"Morning to you too." Allison said, giggling a bit.

Andrea looked at Allison, smirking at my question, "Yeah. We do- but don't worry, my mom got yours already. We figured you were a bit smaller than us." She pointed to the chair across from where she sat, and there was the uniform neatly set on it.

I walked towards it, "Oh. Thanks." I grabbed it, and was about to head up the stairs again to get changed.

"Wait, don't you want breakfast?" Allison called after me.

I faced back at her, "Um, no, I'm not usually hungry in the morning." I headed to my room.

I set the uniform down on the bed, staring at it, checking out its features. It was a nice school uniform you could say. It consisted of a green blazer with white linings; Edgewater High School's crest was on the left side embedded onto the small unconventional pocket. A white, short sleeve button up dress shirt was meant to be worn beneath the blazer. The skirt was plaid; black and white with some lines of green. My aunt had clipped the black socks onto the blazer- I took them off and slipped them onto my feet.  
I put the uniform on, padding it and trying to get comfortable. The skirt went right above my knee, the socks were mid calf. I felt a little stuffy in the uniform, but I had to live with it. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I powdered my face, applied a bit of dark brown eyeliner to make it seem like I was awake, and put on strawberry Chap Stick. I played with my hair a little, letting the bottom develop curls. I pushed my bangs around until it made a swerved curl at the end to the left side. I've always cared about the way I present myself to people, especially when it's the first impression. I looked at my nails to check if they were okay; I had put on a dark red polish last night.  
I ran downstairs, trying to hurry up. I was hoping I didn't take too long. Andrea threw something at me. I picked it up from my chest and looked at it. It was a small black tie.

"What's this?"

She turned to me, while picking up her small backpack, "It's a tie silly. They're meant to tell what you are."

I gave her a puzzled look, "Huh?"

She came towards me, "Well, Freshmen wear white ties, Sophomores wear green ties, Juniors wear black ties, and Seniors wear a plaid black, green, and white tie."

"Oh. Cool."

She smiled, "Yeah, the school's really colour coordinated you could say."

I grabbed my black, petite messenger bag, and strapped it over me. I went to the door and become aware of that I hadn't put on shoes.

I faced Andrea and Allison, "Wait guys, I need to get my shoes."

I hurried upstairs and grabbed my black oxfords, ran back downstairs and headed out the door with Andrea and Allison. We were walking, no car, no bike, just walking. I figured the school was pretty close. I looked up; the sky was a blue musky colour.

"So, how long will it take us to walk to school?" I checked my phone; it was 7:03am.

Allison answered me, "Like, less than 10 minutes I guess."

"By the way, we usually meet up with Jack and Aaron halfway." Andrea added in.

"Oh, cool." I hesitated, "Um. What about Duncan?"

"Ooo. You _want_ Duncan to come?"

I shook my hands in a denying gesture, "No no! I was just wondering, since, he lives pretty close to you."

"Uh huh sure," she snickered, "and, he walks with Bob I'm guessing. They're like best buds."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet while we were walking.

I had to admit, I was a little disappointed. It was stupid though, since I had been trying to deny him for such a long time, and now I actually _want _him near me. I sighed, looking strait ahead. I saw a large white building.

I pointed at the large white building, "Is that Edgewater?"

Andrea's head shot up, "Yeah. That's it." She turned to face me, "Scared of your first day here?"

I pursed my lips, "Yeah, a little. But I'll get over it after a while."

Allison jumped into the conversation, "Hey at least you have us to sit with at lunch! And maybe you'll have a class with one of us."

I tried to give a believable smile, "Yeah."

We were in front of the school now. I stared at it, unable to go in. Andrea tugged on me, giving me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back, and followed her. We were walking on the steps, and I saw a running figure in the corner of my eye. I turned to see and it was Duncan. He ran up to me. His uniform was certainly flattering on him. It was the same as the girls, except with black pants.

"Hey girls."

I looked at him, "Hey, Duncan." I could have sworn I was blushing a little.

"Did you get your classes yet?" He walked up a step to be at the same level as me.

Now I had to look up, since he was taller, "Nope," I looked towards the door, "I have to go to the front office."

Duncan looked above me, staring at Andrea and Allison, "It's alright girls. You go to Jack or whatever I'll take Courtney to the front office."

Andrea and Allison giggled, I looked back at them as a sign of 'help me' but they walked away. I looked back at Duncan and gave him a slight smile. He grinned and entangled my arm with his, and walked me into the building. I was led to a large room with chairs set up against the wall. The room had a long desk in the middle. A lady, about mid 40's I guessed, sat in a rolling chair, shuffling papers and doing what you'd normally do at an office. Duncan brought me in front of her.

He pulled me closer to him, "This is Courtney. She's new."

I gave her a small smile and a wave, "Hi."

"Oh. Hello sweetie. Full name please?"

I hesitated, out of nervousness of course, "Ortega. Courtney Annette Ortega."

"Alright, one moment please." She gestured to the chairs against the wall, "Please take a seat, the headmaster will be right with you." She stood up and headed to a small hallway on the same side where the chairs were. She entered the door at the end.

Duncan tugged me to the chairs and sat me down. He sat next to me, facing me. He kept looking at me. I tried not to face him but I couldn't help it.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. So," he sat back, "like it here so far?"

I sat back also, "I… I don't know. I guess. I haven't seen much to officially tell whether or not I like it though." I looked at his tie, it was black as well, "You're a junior too?"

He looked down, touching it, "Yeah. What'd you think I was?"

"A senior I guess."

"Hah. Thanks, I guess."

The lady came in front of us and pointed down the hall, "The headmaster will see you now."

I stood up, grabbing my bag and putting it over me. I walked towards the door at the end, Duncan trailed behind me. I knocked on the door; it opened by itself, slowly.

I saw a hand signalling us to come forward, "Come in come in, take a seat."

There were three comfortable looking seats set in front of his desk. I looked at the triangular block set on his desk; it read 'Mr. Rossi'. I sat down on the seat in the middle, and set my bag beside me. I crossed my legs, trying to look as proper as I could. I folded my hands on my knees.

Mr. Rossi looked at Duncan with curiosity, "Mr. O'Reilly, what business do you have here?"

Duncan sat beside me; he didn't sit so 'proper' you could say: laying back, legs spread, arms dangling at the sides of the seat, "Well. Considering I've known Courtney for a while, I figured I could be her 'Guidance' for the first few weeks." He sat up a little, "Err, of course if that's okay with you Mr. Rossi."

I put my head in my hands for a second, sighing. I remembered to look proper so I went back to my listening position. Mr. Rossi sat forward to heighten our attention towards him.

Mr. Rossi raised an eyebrow at Duncan, "Well. I suppose that makes sense. But of course this is also Courtney's choice."

Hearing my name, I raised my head, and faced Mr. Rossi, then Duncan, then back at Mr Rossi, "Err, well. I guess so-"

He clapped once, "Well! Then it's settled! Mr. O'Reilly will be your so called guide for the next few weeks here at Edgewater."

Duncan beamed his pearly whites at me, "Cool." I opened my eyes wide in disbelief of what I just agreed to.

Mr. Rossi handed me a folder filled with a few papers, "Here you go Courtney. This folder contains your class schedule, a map which I had taken the time to highlight your classes, and some other papers that your parents, or guardians in your case, will need to sign."

I took them, smiling, "Thank you."

Duncan and I stood up, saying our goodbyes to Mr. Rossi. When we exited the front office, Duncan was reaching in his pocket. He had all of his piercings in his hand. I hadn't noticed he had them out. He was about to put them in.

"Wait." I put my hand over his hand full of piercings, "I like you better without them."

He came closer to me, "Aww. Princess cares?" He started to put one in his right eyebrow.

I pouted, "Um no! I was just… trying to help your appearance that's all."

He put another piercing in, this time in his right ear, "Well for you, I'll leave _just one_ out." He had the last one in his hand. He took my hand and placed the earring, "Come on. Let's take a look at your classes." He took the folder from me.

"Well? What are they?"

He looked at me, smiling, "Well at this school we have four classes a day. Then the second semester we change classes." I nodded, and continued to listen, "For this semester, your first class is…" he looked at the paper gain, "JEEZ! Calculus Honours! What the hell Einstein!"

I blushed, giving him a soft hit on the shoulder, "Hey! You're just jealous _I_ don't have the brain of a monkey."

He laughed, "Okay Princess whatever you say," he continued with the list, "your second block is Anatomy III. Same as me babe!"

"What?! Why have _you _been taking Anatomy?"

"Well _I_ have dreams too Princess. _I_ want to be a gynaecologist."

I slapped him on the arm, "Pig!"

"Oh jealous I'll be checking other girls out and not you?"

"Ugh!" I gave him a disgusted look.

"Calm down I'm kidding. I want to be a brain surgeon."

"Remind me never to have you do surgery on _my_ brain if I ever need it." I scoffed.

"Hah. So what are _you_ taking Anatomy?"

"_I_ want to be a Diagnostician specializing in nephrology and infectious diseases."

"I see you've got all your words down." Duncan continued the list again, "Your third is Physical Education," he nudged me, "I have that too."

"Joy."

"Come on! Show more excitement," he grinned, "now your last class, fourth block, is…" he looked at the list again, "French IV. Ooo. Sexy."

"Anyways, why do I have physical education? I already took that."

"Oh. We have that class all year here. They don't want us to get _too_ fat." He said this with angst towards the school.

"Right."

Duncan led me to my first class. It was two halls away from the front office. I stared at the door, not wanting to go in. Duncan looked at me; he was humoured by my nervousness.

"They're not gonna eat you." He nudged me towards the door, "I'll come in with you if you want babe." He added, "Plus, it's Calculus Honours; they're probably all nerds so they'll worship you."

I stared at him in disbelief, "Did Duncan just make… a compliment!?" I gave a wide mocking smile.

He shot a serious look at me, "Don't get so used to it Princess."

"Hmm. Right." I raised an eyebrow.

He knocked on the door for me. A fairly tall woman opened the door. She had long blonde hair and white framed glasses. She was fairly skinny with a grey sweater dress that complimented her features.

"Hello there."

Duncan noticed I was almost behind him; he pulled me in front of him, "This is Courtney, and she's new. This is her first class."

"Ah I see. Come in come in. Introduce yourself."

Out of surprise, Duncan half hugged me and started to walk down that hall, he looked back and gave me a one second wave. I gave him a 'come back' look, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. All he did was laugh.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it :) Most of us must know that 'new school' feeling. It makes you have a nervous breakdown inside, but eventually you get over it, and start making wonderful new friends and a new life is brought in. I've moved three different times within two years before, so I think it's safe to say that I know how it feels to be that new kid.**

**p.s. Reviews! Thanks ilu**

**p.s.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes :0 I was in a hurry because GOSSIP GIRL IS ON! Sure sure laugh at me, but I love that show~**


	9. HELLO, I'm Courtney Prt 1

**Total Drama Life**

Ch. 9: HELLO, I'm Courtney

I stood in front of the not-so-large-class. I figured Calculus Honours wasn't an easy class to get into. Fifteen pairs of eyes stared straight at me, waiting for something to come out of my mouth. I hesitated, not knowing exactly what I was going to say. I then remembered my confidence back in TDI, and the fact that I didn't get stage fright. And so, to that remembrance, I fixed my posture, smiled, and began to speak with a tone where even the ones sitting in the back could hear me loud and clear.

"Hello," I gave a slight wave, "I'm Courtney, I moved here from Toronto."

Someone raised their hand and spoke without confirmation, "Aren't you Andrea and Allison's cousin?"

I nodded, "Um, yeah."

Another raised their hand, speaking without confirmation as well, "Are you going out with Duncan?"

A wave of whispers were sent across the room, the teacher slammed something small on her desk, "Hey! Quiet down. Give a little respect!" She faced me, "Thank you Courtney, you may take a seat right over there next to Joey." She pointed to a seat to my right; the seat was next to a large window that reached up to the ceiling.

I walked at a quick pace to the seat, setting down my bag beside me. I tried to sit in a presentable posture, trying my best not to show the teacher a bad impression of my ability to be an excellent student. Sure, that sounded a little nerdy, but, the kids in this class weren't exactly popular material. There was of course a rare, above decent looking boy in my class who was (of course) slouching in his chair, staring at me. This boy was none other than Joey, the boy the teacher made me sit next to. A tad cliché most would think. I tried my best not to look his way; I pretended to care about what the teacher was lecturing on. I took extra lessons at home on Trigonometry, so I knew passing this class was going to be a breeze. I would be taking Trig in school, but I told my parents I wanted to go at a not-so-above pace as everyone else, I guess it was a 'social status' thing. Truth is I didn't want everyone thinking I was such a_ huge_ nerd.

"Hey." I heard a whisper from beside me, it was Joey.

"Hi..." I whispered back, still looking at the teacher.

He leaned a bit forward, turning his head directly to me, "So."

This time, I turned my head a bit to face him, "What?" I tried to sound as kind as possible, but when you're responding to a 'Hey' and a 'So' it's a little hard to do so. I noticed he had on a plaid green, black, and white tie: the senior tie.

"What's up?" It was obvious he was trying to flirt with me.

I almost played along, "In a class, bored, like you."

The teacher faced us, but what she said was directed to Joey, "Mr. Miles, we all know you're girl-friend deprived, but let's try not to hit on the new girl for now, okay?"

I found it funny how she said 'for now'.  
Joey turned his body to face the front, slight annoyance in his expression. The whole class burst in a silent laughter. I couldn't help but smirk a bit. The rest of the class time went swiftly, since there were only 10 minutes left after the 'Joey Incident'. I wanted to get out of class bad. I suppose my reasons for wanting to get out of class weren't totally just because I wanted my first day to pass quickly, but it was the fact Duncan was in my next class. A part of me wanted to see him, and it wanted to see him _bad_.

-----------------

The bell rung, I quickly gathered my things. As I stood up, the teacher came up to me with a few papers in her hand.

"I am so sorry Courtney, I forgot to introduce myself!" She gave me a self concerned smile, "I'm Mrs. Sipula, or if that's a hassle for you to say, you can call me Mrs. S."

"Oh no no I can call you Mrs. Sipula just fine. No worries."

She handed me the papers that were in her hand, "Here, take these. Read them over, your parents or guardians need to sign a few of them. And, have a great first day!"

"Thank you." I walked towards the door.

When I crossed the threshold Joey was there, I jumped since I hadn't noticed. He was leaning on the wall, a hand in his pocket, the other holding a skinny black binder. He turned his head and pushed against the wall, making him stand up. He was taller than me, maybe by three inches.

"So. Where's your next class?"

I hesitated, "Um. I'm suppose to wait here for someone to take m-" I was stopped by a tug on the arm. I turned around, it was Duncan.

"Yo. Sorry man, she's with me." Duncan said with cockiness in his voice to Joey.

Joey still gave that half smile, "Aw. That's too bad." He turned around, walking to his next class, he turned his head back though, "See you around, Courtney." And he continued to walk down the hall.

Duncan entangled my arm with his, "Time for Anatomy." He grinned.

"I hope you mean in the literature sense."

"Well we can do some physical experiments too." He nudged me, still grinning.

I gave him my usual disgusted look that I would shoot back at him each time he said something perverted, "Ew! You pig."

"Still with the name calling huh?"

"You still call me Princess, and babe, so I think it's only fair." I said this in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah but it's not as mean." He fake sniffled, and lined an invisible tear down to his cheek with his finger.

"Pig, ogre, ass hole, douche bag, pervert, degenerate, juvenile delinquite. Did I miss any?" I gave him a fake, symphathized look.

"I've heard worse, _babe_." The corners of his mouth went up slowly and, to my eyes, painfully.

He came to a stop, "We're here."

He opened the door, and walked me in. Everyone stared at us. A few snickered here and there. I then realised my arm was still entangled with his. I shook it out and acted like it never happened. A well built man with neatly combed almost-grey hair came towards us, he was maybe in his fifties.

He had his head faced to Duncan, "Hello Mr. O'Reilly." He then faced me, "And who might you be young lady?"

Duncan answered for me, "This is Courtney." He pulled me closer, "She's new. And since I'm her wonderful caring guardian, how about she sits next to me?"

"Well alright." He faced me, coming closer, "Don't let his dashing looks distract you." Duncan shot a flirtatiously raised eyebrow at me.

The room had long desks; they were meant for two people to a table. Duncan led me to the back row, where the only empty table in the room was. I sat next to him, setting my bag on the floor next to me. I sat with my legs crossed and my hands folded on my knees. My back was straight. Duncan sat in a way that didn't surprise me to the least bit; slouched forward and an arm on the desk holding his head up. His focus however, was faced to me.

The teacher began to speak, "Everyone," he pointed at me, my eyes widened, "Courtney is new to this school. Let's all give her a welcoming hello. I want you all to offer help if it looks like she needs it."

I heard 'Hi's" and 'Hello's' and a few 'Yo's'. The class had about the same amount of students as my Calculus Honours class. The teacher was having a bit of trouble with his lap top from what I could tell. He then sighed with relief, and clicked something. He went to the side of the room, next to the door, and turned off all the lights. On the board of the room appeared a video. I supposed we were watching some Anatomy video. I tried to pay attention to the video but I felt flicks on my thighs. I slapped Duncan's fingers away. I turned my head to face him; he was still in the same position as before, but using his free hand to bother me. I leaned forward, cupping my chin with my hands. I pretended to not notice the flicking. It stopped, so I figured Duncan got bored. I turned my head slowly to face Duncan, only to see him shuffling though my things in my small messenger bag.

I slapped him softly, "_Duncan!_" I tried to keep it to a whisper.

"_What!?_" He whispered back oh-so-innocently.

"_Oh so you don't realise you're looking though __**my**__ shit?" _I pulled my bag away from him and set it next to me again, this time on the opposite side so he wouldn't be able to take it again without me noticing right away.

"_Kill joy._" He mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

I kicked him. I heard a muffled _Ow!_ and I giggled softly at his hurting. I sighed, and continued my attempt on paying attention to the video.

**A/N**

**I decided to make this part of the story into two parts, so that you have something to read while I work on the other half of "HELLO, I'm Courtney" Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm really glad you're enjoying it :)**

**p.s. review review review!**


End file.
